Christmas Miracles
by Aragorna Strider
Summary: Santa has a daughter, and so does Jack Frost. What happens when these two meet? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Eve Noelle  
Goes by: Eve, Christy, Noel  
Age: 16  
Hair Color: so dark it almost looks black  
Eye Color: Bluish white  
Family: Santa Claus (dad),Carol Claus (mom) Legendary figures council (godparents) baby Claus  
Other info: uber friendly, can make friends with just about anyone, despises Jack Frost because he's trying to ruin Christmas

Christy's POV:

"Christy, can you come here for a second?" my dad called from his study. I had been kicked out of there for the Council of Legendary Figures and now I was being called back in? Something strange was going on.

"Just a moment, Dad," I called back. I laid my sketchpad on the table and walked into the study. Just opening the door had sent a major heat wave down my spine. "What did you need?"

"We have a question for you," Mother Nature said. I nodded for her to continue. "Jack Frost has been trying to create his own holiday and has committed acts that were both willful and malicious. What should be his punishment?"

"Did you just call me both skillful and delicious?" Jack said as he walked in. The temperature in the room dropped at least 10 degrees. I rolled my eyes as he sat down.

"My verdict, Mother Nature, is that Jack Frost should either be stripped of his title as a legendary figure, or do community service. Council's pick," I said as I sat down next to my dad. "I don't really care." Jack glared at me. I smirked at him.

"All of you get so much gratification, while all I get is some runny noses and frozen citrus," he whined. "Why did you ask a little girl to decide?"

"Watch it, Frost," Dad said.

"Oh, I'm so scared. Whatcha gonna do, big guy? Oh, that's right, nothing," Frost said. "Your powers don't work on other council figures." I stood up.

"Fyi, Frost, that's my dad you're talking to," I said. The air around me was visibly solidifying. Jack stood up.

"I think that it would be wise if you sat down," Father Time said. "Eve, please sit down as well." I did as I was asked and the air around me dispersed.

"I'm going to agree with Christy," Easter Bunny said.

"Me, too," Tooth Fairy said.

"Me, three," Cupid said.

"Sandy?" Dad asked. He sat up. "Do you agree with Christy's verdict about Frost?"

"Yes," he said. He immediately fell back asleep.

"You're going to strip me of the title?" Jack asked shocked.

"Hold up," Dad said. "Christy said strip him of the title _or_ community service. I need some help with the toy shop. If he slips up just one time, he's gone."

"That could work," I said. Mother Nature nodded.

"Jack Frost, you are hereby sentenced to community service for as long as Santa says," she said. "Thank you, Noel. You may leave now." I got up and turned to leave.

"Kid, what's your name?" Frost asked. "I've heard three different names for you."

"My name is Christmas Eve Noelle, but everyone calls me Christy, Eve, or Noel," I said. I walked out before he could ask me anymore questions. I walked out of the toy shop and headed for an old cave that Dad and I had found when I was a little girl. I walked through the maze of tunnels until I was back at the workshop, well underneath it. I banged on the floor beneath my dad. "Dad, down here!" I said. He opened the floor and I jumped through.

"What were you doing down there?" he asked.

"I don't think some people would be very happy if I burnt Jack Frost to a crisp," I stated simply. "I had to cool down."

"Did someone say 'cool down'?" Jack asked. He walked over and put his hand on my shoulder and froze it.

"You are so lucky that I can't kill you," I hissed. I walked out of the toy shop and to my room. Jack Frost is going to regret ever coming here.

This should be fun!

Jack: *backs away* Why will I regret something?

me: Cause I said so.

Jack: * turns and runs away*


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N I don't own Santa Claus chatacters just Christy and Gabby)

Gabrielle Faye Frost  
Age: 16  
Hair Color: so light it almost looks white  
Eye color: Silverish white  
Family: Jack Frost (dad)  
Other info: Hates her dad

Gabrielle's POV:

"Gabby, get your butt out here!" Dad yelled. I put my book down and walked out of my room.

"What, Dad," I said.

"Gather your things," he said. "We're moving into Santa's workshop."

"What did you do now?"

"I kinda ticked off the Council of Legendary Figures and Santa's kid," he said. I perked up. Santa has a kid. This is going to be fun. Now I have someone to help me prank my dad.

"Okay, Dad," I said. "Don't blow this, or else." I walked back into my bedroom and grabbed my stuff. "I'm going there by myself, Dad." I opened one of the many tunnels that are connected to my room and slid away. I appeared in some girl's room about 5 minutes later. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"What are you doing in my room?" a dark-haired girl asked me. "Wait, who are you?"

"I'm Gabrielle Faye Frost, but you can call me Gabby or Faye," I said. "You are?"

"Christmas Eve Noelle Claus, but you can call me Christy, Eve, or Noel," she said. "So you're Frost's kid."

"And you're Santa's kid," I said. "I think we will be great friends." We smiled at each other.

"You hate your dad, don't you?" she asked. I nodded. "Then we will get along wonderfully."

Please rate!


End file.
